


push and pull

by Aestheticrambles



Series: T.H. Elliott [1]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, POV Thomas Hunt, T.H. Elliott, single scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticrambles/pseuds/Aestheticrambles
Summary: Kisses are often, not exceptional. People like to imagine they are exceptional kissers without any proof of this. Thomas has kissed many people, both on and off-screen, and felt like he could say this with some certainty. Kisses are often not exceptional. Elliott Shriver, however, was different.A short vignette from the end of the dinner party date. Hunt's POV.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Elliott Shriver, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: T.H. Elliott [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	push and pull

Elliott Shriver would be the death of Thomas Hunt.

It was as if an invisible string connected them. Every time Thomas turned around, there she was. Smirking. Challenging him. He was clearly more experienced than her, older than her. More mature. But still, she managed to drive him crazy. It was his job to play the role of the mature professor, purposefully unaware of advances. But he found he couldn’t. Every time he turned around she was there, existing. Even her existence felt like a challenge. 

“Okay. I get it. You’ve made it clear how you feel.” she said, her eyes glassy.

Seeing her standing in his bedroom, the clear remnants of tears in her eyes, cut Thomas deeper than he wanted to admit. He’d been avoiding her all night, sticking near Marianne in hopes it would occupy him. But he couldn’t stop stealing glances at her. His gaze fell on her almost unconsciously, his heart betraying his mind. Hunt wanted to wipe away those tears, and it hurt to know he’d done this to her. Thomas didn’t often care about people’s feelings. Feelings get in the way of things.

She had stood there, frozen as he thought. But now she shook her head and made to leave. 

“That’s what I thought. I guess this has all just been a waste of my time. See you in class, Professor . . ." Elliott began to move towards the door.

Without thinking he reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Wait. Don’t go.” With those words that left his mouth without consent, Thomas shattered what little walls of maturity and resolve he had kept up.

“Why not?” She asked, letting only one sniff betray the tears in her eyes.

“I - I’ve been avoiding you because being close to you is too dangerous. You pull me in, Elliott And I don’t think I can resist it for much longer.” He studied her face as those words left his mouth. She didn’t smile, but her feeble attempts to pull away from him paused.

“Then Marianne -?” she questioned.

“A friend. An ex-lover, but a friend now. I -” the words choked in his mouth, but he was already this deep so he pressed on “I’ve only been able to think about you. Since the masquerade,” he admitted.

She searched his face with those warm brown eyes of hers, scrutinizing him for signs of a lie. Hunt tentatively moved his hand to brush her cheek.

The simple touch broke the spell and she let herself fall into his arms. They kissed. After a moment they pulled apart, and her forehead resting on his. 

“We. . . we should get back to the party. Talk about this later. We’ll be missed.” she said, clearly trying to keep her voice even.

But that’s not what he wanted.

“Not yet, I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time,” he said, pulling her back towards him. She met him eagerly, without complaint.

Kisses are often, not exceptional. People like to imagine they are exceptional kissers without any proof of this. Thomas has kissed many people, both on and off-screen, and felt like he could say this with some certainty. Kisses are often not exceptional. Elliott Shriver, however, was different. Maybe it was the yearning: the pining for her, dreaming of her touch and her kiss. The pull. But it was different.

Thomas realized then and there he never wanted to stop kissing her. Now that he’d acknowledged it, let himself feel what he was feeling for her, there was nothing better in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm so excited for people to read this! I wrote this last October after finishing the dinner party date, and it has inspired 50,000 words of Hunt fanfiction so far.  
> Since I am far from completing the piece this vignette has inspired, I've elected to publish the original piece. I believe it works well as a stand-alone. Initially it was written as a faceless story with no named love interest, but Elliott has been born out of intense labors and I refuse to remove her now.  
> Please let me know what you think of this! I know the active HU fandom is small, and I have read through all the work on here and on tumblr. I'd love to get y'all's feedback :-)


End file.
